1. Field of the Invention
The specimen container of present invention relates generally to an analyzing container and more particularly to a container which may be utilized to analyze a fecal specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have been made for the construction of analyzing containers which may be utilized to analyze fecal specimens. However, all prior art fecal specimen containers known to applicant are relatively inconvenient to use and/or relatively complicated in construction thus being rather expensive to manufacture.